PandaKun
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: Modern day Naruto fic. GaaraXOC - "I could die a happy man right now, knowing that." "But you won't, because then I'd have to join you, and who wants that?"  OLD story, forgive me for the bad quality. I may rewrite it, if I decide I like it enough.
1. Chapter 1

_**: STORY START:**_

"Okay, so I'll come by around 7ish, okay?"

"Okay that sounds good…the only thing is…nah, never mind. Forget it."

Concerned, you asked, "Gaara? Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yes, im sure. Don't worry, have fun with Temar…never mind that either. Just make sure you're on time!"

"…Temar? As in 'Temari?' why am I having fun with her until…?"

"…she's supposed to keep you occupied until 7. Im paying her."

"You do know that al that money is just going straight into the Mall? She has been dying to get me to go shopping with her, and now you gave her the perfect excuse."

"I see…and that's bad why? Maybe you'll find something to wear tonight?"

"…if this were a book, I'd be speaking a series of dot dot dots right about now."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because, you should know as well as anyone, I hate shopping! Im fine with my baggy sweaters and cargo pants!"

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you in something other than clothes that hide your gorgeous body."

"Oh yeah? And what if some other guy tries to steal me away from you, after seeing my 'gorgeous body?'"

A low chuckle resonated from His chest. "Well then, I'd have to kill him."

You could sense the dead seriousness from him, and you wrapped your arms around him. Resting your head on his chest, you sighed in happiness. "Well, as long as I could still have you, I'd be happy."

Gaara locked his arms around your waist, and kissed the top of your head. "I could die a happy man right now, knowing that."

"But you won't, because then I'd have to join you, and who wants that?"

He straightened abruptly, seeing your father pass by on the street in his car. Your father didn't approve of any of your boyfriends. Gaara was the most recent in a long line of broken hearts. Only, you weren't going to break his heart like you did the others. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, Shino, and you're most recent (as of 6 years ago), Shikamaru… Temari was still angry at you for hurting him. You looked up at Gaara's face, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Im going to go home now, I bet Temari is already there waiting for me. See you later!"

Instead of answering, Gaara cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. When you broke apart, he had a slight flush spreading across his cheeks. "Be careful. Don't let Temari drive or im afraid you'll never show up tonight!"

You smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

"Love you"

"I love you too."

"I know you do."

"Hey, Gaara, don't get cocky."

He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I know you wouldn't, you're always too busy dreaming of other things…or people."

He reached over to give you a playful smack, but you avoided it, and started running in the direction of your house. "See you soon, Panda!"


	2. Cooking lessons for Gaara?

C2

Gaara was left alone, staring after your receding back. _'Man, I've got my hands full with her as a girlfriend…but I wouldn't give her up for anything.'_ Gaara smiled gently to himself, and then slapped his forehead. _'Crap, its 5:00, and I'm supposed to cook for us tonight, and I don't have any idea how to cook…Kimi! She'll probably be the ramen stand, so…' _Gaara hurried down the street in the general direction of Naruto's house, and almost collided with someone exiting the ramen stand.

Gaara looked down at the persons upturned face, and _almost_ smiled when he recognized Hinata. "Oh hey, I was just looking for you!"

"Gaara? You were looking for me? Why?"

Gaara sighed, and then grabbed her arm impatiently, leading her down the street towards his house. "I need a crash cooking course."

Kimi regarded him as skeptically as she dared, as if saying, "What? You? Cooking? I don't think so." "Where?"

"Uh, at my house, if it's okay."

Kimi regarded him strangely, and patted the deep pocket of her long overcoat, where Gaara knew she kept a gun. "Just don't try anything. I know that Keyjah knows how to use a gun. Mine just might accidentally find its way into her hands if you do."

Gaara nodded grimly, and added as a joke, "I don't doubt it. However, I already have everything in Keyjah that I see in you, so why should I try something?"

"Oh I don't know," Kimi muttered. "Maybe because you're just a guy and we all know what guys think about all the time."

"Actually, not all guys have just that on their minds. I, For example, have more important things on my mind."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"My hit list." Gaara said, and then punched Kimi on the arm so she would know it was a joke. She knew his bloody history as well as he did, seeing as they used to date.

Finally, after about 20 minutes of walking, they reached Gaara's house.

"Do you have anything to cook with?"

"Yes. I made sure I had all the ingredients before today."

"Well, that makes things much easier. Do you have the recipe?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Let's have a look at it."

Gaara rummaged around on the overflowing table for the small slip of paper, and then held it up triumphantly.

"Okay…wow, I just realized how weird this is. I mean the village tough guy and the youngest ever to be put in juvie learning how to cook together. It doesn't exactly go with the image."

"Well, that's tough, get used to it." Gaara said. "Now let's go."


	3. Inappropriate music!

C3

A few minutes later, you were walking through your doorway and into your apartment. Sighing, you plucked your Car keys up off the coffee table, and reached for your purse. You were stopped, however, by another presence in your small house. "Temari?" you asked sensing the happiness in the signature.

"The one and only! I see that Gaara has already told you my purpose, so now, you're coming with me. Let's go."

You started to protest, but thought better of it and locked the door behind the two of you.

"Okay, which one is your car?' asked Temari.

"it'll tell you in a sec, but who is driving?"

"I am!"

You cleared your throat menacingly. "_who's_ driving?"

"you are?"

"That's right. My car, my rules, my license, my life, my money. No preps allowed anywhere near this thing." You lead Temari to a sleek black lambo, and she gaped in awe.

"How...I thought...what?"

"My birthday present from Gaara last year."

Temari's jaw dropped, but you unlocked the doors and slid in behind the wheel. "Hey, are you coming or what?"

"Yes, hang on!"

Temari jumped in the passenger seat and pulled a magazine out of her bag. "Ooh, clares has a sale on, we should totally go there first!"

As you pulled out onto the street, you pounded on the steering wheel in frustration. "No, I hate clares!

"well-"

"No."

"But there's-"

"No"

Cant I just-"

"No"

We could go to-"

"NO!!!!!"

Temari shrank back in her seat, and drawing in a deep breath, you calmed yourself. "I hate girly stores. Why can't we go somewhere normal, like target, or even BTL?"

"NOOOO! You're not wearing guy clothes for your big huge finally alone date with Gaara at his apartment!"

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Who fed you caffeine and how many shots of espresso was it?"

Temari shrugged sheepishly as you pulled into the parking lot of the shopping plaza. "Well, I kinda went a little overboard with the sugar this morning..."

"So, where to?" you both sat in the car in the parking lot of the mall.

"...that was _fast._ Well, we absolutely MUST head to Victoria's secret."

Your eyes widened, and you began to protest, but Temari grabbed your hand and yanked you into the store. "You have to wear really sexy clothes, how else would you get to have-"

You pinned her to the wall, a fist cocked back, ready to hit her nose. "Finish that sentence. I dare you."

The other customers looked alarmed, so you let Temari down.

"The only reason im here is because Gaara wants me to be here. That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

"Someone has anger management issues! You and Gaara are_ the_ perfect match."

You started to speak, but Temari pulled you along behind her, grabbing lingerie and clothes as she went. By the time she had both gotten through the entire store, you were almost buried under pink and white clothes. She flung the entire pile of clothes off of you and into a change room, then shoved you inside and shut the door.

"don't come out until you've tried it all on and have at least 5 pieces of clothing to wear!"

When she did come out, it was with a pile of dark clothing that had somehow snuck its way into the pile of all things bright, light, and lacy.

Temari glared. "I had bright clothes in there for you for a reason!"

You smirked triumphantly. "Well, I guess you missed some things... like this for example." You held up a shirt that said, "Screw the vampires, I've got ninjas!" "What do you think?"

Temari smirked, and you rolled your eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"Oh nothing," she said, if not a little too angelically. "I just think that all of these are going to need a little 'altering' tonight when I get home." She grabbed the pile of clothes from you, paid for them, and dashed out of the store. By the time you finally got to the parking garage, Temari was waiting in the car for you.

"if you 'edit' them in any way, I'll kill you!"

"You know," said Temari, "you use that threat a lot. I'll bet you've never actually carried it out."

You smirked. "Actually, I have. Last year, I carried it out a total of 6 times... wait no, that was last month. Last years total was triple digits."

Temari rolled her eyes at the implied threat in your words, and turned up the volume on the radio.

"Dance Fire Up In This Room Ah! Ah!  
Expecting Certain Dooom Ah! Ah!

Attention Please!  
Everyone in the dance club freeze  
Remain the position And Bleed!!!!!!!!!!!

Ah! Ah! I Like It  
Against The Wall  
Just Fuck Me In The Hall  
You Scream " Meat Sucks"  
We'll your Out Of Luck  
I'll Fuck You In The Face  
And Leave A Nice Taste  
A Hot Mess!  
Thats Whats Up!  
I'll Fuck You in the club  
On The Ground  
Mop It up  
Relax! Relax!  
Its My Secksy Track!  
Fresh To Death  
Dont you dare forget  
Ghetto Blastin  
Hot Sex Everlastin  
HELLZ YA BITCH!

H - E - L - L - O  
Blasting Through Your stereo  
K - I - T- T- Y  
Let Me Slip Between Your Thighs  
H - E - L - L- O  
Coming Straight From Tokyo  
K - I - T - T - Y  
My Sex Will Leave You Satisfied  
H - E - L - L- O  
Show Me How Your Sucha Hoe  
K - I - T - T - Y  
Bitch I'll Make You Fucking Cry  
H - E - L - L- O  
Get On Your Knees And Blow  
K - I - T - T - Y  
YOUR SUCHA FUCKING CUTIE PIE!

Crank That And Shake That  
Dancing With My Kitty  
And Leaving This Committee  
O Its Such A Pity  
But We're On Fire  
Dance Floor Desire  
Seat Belts Aren't Required  
Wraped Around Me Like Barbwire  
Your Addiction I Admire  
This Zone Is On Fire  
I'll Be Your Sex Supplier  
Will Light This Club On Fire  
With Our Flashy Attire  
We Moshed Like Liars  
BAT CAT SHARK ATTACK FROM THE BACK!

H - E - L - L - O  
Blasting Through Your stereo  
K - I - T- T- Y  
Let Me Slip Between Your Thighs  
H - E - L - L- O  
Coming Straight From Tokyo  
K - I - T - T - Y  
My Sex Will Leave You Satisfied  
H - E - L - L- O  
Show Me How Your Sucha Hoe  
K - I - T - T - Y  
Bitch I'll Make You Fucking Cry  
H - E - L - L- O  
Get On Your Knees And Blow  
K - I - T - T - Y  
YOUR SUCHA FUCKING CUTIE PIE!

H E L L OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
K I T T Y Y Y Y Y Y YY Y  
H E L L OO O O O O O O  
K I TT Y Y Y Y Y Y  
H E L L L O OO O OO  
K I T T Y Y Y Y Y Y Y  
H E L L L L L O O O O O  
K I T T T Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y YY

H - E - L - L - O  
Blasting Through Your stereo  
K - I - T- T- Y  
Let Me Slip Between Your Thighs  
H - E - L - L- O  
Coming Straight From Tokyo  
K - I - T - T - Y  
My Sex Will Leave You Satisfied  
H - E - L - L- O  
Show Me How Your Sucha Hoe  
K - I - T - T - Y  
Bitch I'll Make You Fucking Cry  
H - E - L - L- O  
Get On Your Knees And Blow  
K - I - T - T - Y  
YOUR SUCHA FUCKING CUTIE PIE!  
H - E - L - L - O  
Blasting Through Your stereo  
K - I - T- T- Y  
Let Me Slip Between Your Thighs  
H - E - L - L- O  
Coming Straight From Tokyo  
K - I - T - T - Y  
My Sex Will Leave You Satisfied

"not exactly the best song to be singing at the top of your lungs...... especially not near a place FILLED WITH LITTLE KIDS!!!!!"

They were driving by the park, and Little eyes stared at them in wonder. Mothers herded their children away, glaring at Temari and you. Temari shrugged.

"ooooh, tough crowd. Nobody appreciates good music nowadays!"


End file.
